Since the great majority of patients with depression-spectrum illnesses are successfully treated outside the hospital, an outpatient facility for clinical and biological evaluation and treatment is essential, both to help assure appropriate clinical care and to develop an adequate and representative sample of affectively-ill patients for study. The clinic is developing a collaborative/consultative model, whereby community-based practitioners can refer patients for evaluation and yet continue to treat the patients themselves. A pilot project in the evaluation and treatment of unipolar depression has been conducted this past year. Studies of the borderline syndromes (neurophysiology and pharmacotherapy), including collaborations with the Departments of Psychiatry, Yale University and Georgetown University, are under way. A series of psychopharmacologic studies, including the effects of monoamine oxidase inhibitors on circadian rhythms and of vasopressin analogs on ECT-induced amnesia, are planned.